In the Winter Light
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Amatria,an elf living in Aslan's camp, starts to doubt the prophecy until she sees the humans for herself. Still in her heart she has doubt. Can the pevensies change that? Possible Romance? First Narnia Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: This is my first ever Narnia story. So it may not be that great. Its something I've wanted to do for awhile and lately I've been reading some really good Narnia stories. So I figured I'd give it a shot. Might be kind of slow at first (sorry), but hopefully you like it. I might just put out one or two chapters to start just to see how it goes. So here we go.

Chapter 1:

All the talk about the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve filled my ears for the past couple days in this camp. I couldn't tell if it was the truth or merely just rumoring whispers of hope. The white witch has destroyed Narnia and the prophecy was our only hope. The wind blew my blonde hair, revealing the points of my ears, as more snow fell.

"Is it true Aslan?" I asked as I heard him approach. I turned and saw him beside me. "Is it truly the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve? Its not just false hope?" I questioned.

"Do you have any doubts?" He asked and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"A little…" I answered honestly.

"Things are beginning to change. The prophecy is starting to come true. I would not have moved here and formed an army if I didn't know." Aslan answered.

I believed his words. For his words were always filled with wisdom. Aslan had an army formed and more to be gathered, waiting for the prophecy to finally come true. We were ready. After a hundred years… We were ready for our world to change for the better. "Have faith." Aslan said and I nodded. He walked off to go back to his tent. "… Amatria" I turned and faced Aslan. "Stay at the camp." He knew that I wanted to leave and find the humans. I sighed and unwillingly nodded to obey him.

The sun was beginning to go down. I bit my lip as I tried to prevent my curiosity from making me do something stupid. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and then quickly I ran into the woods. I stopped when I got deep into the woods. Catching my breath I looked around. I whistled the tune of a Narnia lullaby lowly. My quiet whistle made a low echo through the trees. Only someone or something who was listening would be able to hear or notice it. I listened quietly and patiently as the tune died out. The sounds of rhythmic hooves came from my left. I looked and saw a white unicorn coming towards me. I smiled as she came to a walk and stopped in front of me.

"Havain…" I said softly as I stroked her neck and hugged her.

Havain is Elvish for free spirit. Of course she wasn't mine but she is a very loyal friend to me. I climbed onto her back and got a hold on her mane without hurting her. We rode fast as the sun began to fall more. I wanted to find the daughters and sons of Adam and Eve. I needed to know that there was more to the words that people spoke in the camp. I needed to see with my own eyes. We rode long and hard to find them. The sky was a dark gray. I was beginning to lose hope. I was about to have Havain turn around and go back when the sound of howls filled my ears. I quickly looked in the direction of the howls.

"Havain… Do you hear that?!" I asked.

"Wolves…" She replied softly.

"They could have found the humans. We have to follow the howls." I quickly replied. She nodded and galloped to the directions of the constant howls.

"Stop here…" I whispered as Havain slowed down. I slid off her back when she stopped.

"I hear voices. I want you to hide until I call for you again." I said as I turned to her.

"You must remember what happened last time… please this time, _be careful_." Havain said sternly.

I sighed. No one would ever let me live down my last spontaneous move. She ran off and I crept towards the voice. I heard a howl in pain as I reached the tree. A gasp could be heard from above in the trees. Only a gasp Elvin ears could hear. I looked up to where the noise came from. On one side of the tree I saw two beavers, one covering the others mouth, as they watched below. On the other side I saw a boy covering a small girl's mouth. Beside the girl was another girl who looked to be older. I silently gasped myself as my eyes locked on them.

"The humans…" I spoke barely above a whisper.

"You're reward is your life… Its not much." Maugrim said and laughed. I breathed in sharply. I held my breath, afraid that the fox would tell where they were. When he told a lie, I let it go with relief.

I stayed in the shadows as the wolves ran off in the direction the fox led them. I continued to watch the humans, beavers, and fox as they made a fire and Mrs. Beaver stitched up the fox. I remember seeing the fox when Aslan called him. It was the fox's duty to round up more of an army.

"…I'm afraid thats all the cure I can stay for." Fox said.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked surprised.

"It has been an honor my queen, but Aslan himself has asked me to round up more troops." Fox replied. The beavers gasped.

"You've seen Aslan!?" Beaver asked Intrigued.

"Whats he like?!" Mrs. Beaver asked just as much intrigued.

"Like everything we ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side when you fight the witch." Fox said.

"We're not planning on fighting any witch!" Susan said. They were refusing? They weren't going to help us?

"We just want our brother back…" I heard the boy say.

I whistled the Narnian tune lower than a whisper as I watched the fox run off. Havain soon made her way over to me. I gave the humans one last look before climbing onto Havain for the journey back to the camp. Hope was dwindling in my heart as the words from the daughters and son's replayed in my head. I sighed as our long journey began.

"What troubles you?" Havain questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said and she knew I didn't want to talk.

The Narnians, my family, were depending on this prophecy to help free us. The prophecy itself was not willing to let themselves believe it or help fulfill it. It is becoming harder for me to continue having the hope and faith Aslan wanted me to have, the hope and faith that my brother and all the other Narnians had. Maybe everything would change. Aslan's words have always been a comfort to me. He knows what will happen for he is the one who has created this prophecy for them. Maybe they would change their minds. Only time would tell… A part of me was excited to see them, to know that this could truly end all the suffering Jadis has caused us, but part of me was still in doubt.

The sun was almost fully in the sky when we arrived back at the camp. I slid off of Havain's back and watched as her horn sparkled as she ran into the woods, wild and free.

"Amatria!" I heard my brother's angry voice.

I turned my head quickly and saw him coming towards me. I walked to him with my head bowed low.

"Do you ever think before you act?!" He yelled furiously.

All I could do was shake my head no. It was the truth… I didn't and it got me into a lot of trouble. I stayed silent as he looked down at me sternly. I never think about the consequences…

"I'm sorry Lymal." It was all I could say. He sighed and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back, knowing I wasn't completely out of this mess yet.

"Aslan wants to see you." He said and I nodded.

We walked to the camp and many of the Narnians stopped whatever they were doing as we walked passed. They stood and watched as we walked towards the tent. They were curious for any news they might be able to hear. Oreius opened the tent flap and Aslan came out. I lowered to my knees and lowered my head to bow.

"You disobeyed my order." Aslan said.

"I'm sorry my king, but I needed faith. Its not that your words are not enough, they are always a comfort, its just… I needed to see with my own eyes." I said keeping my eyes to the ground.

"And did you?" Aslan asked.

I looked up and stood to my feet. A smile replaced my serious look.

"Better than anything I could of thought or imagined. They were with the beavers. I'm sure it wont take long for them to arrive." I replied.

Gasps and smiles were seen from all around. Everyone was restored with more hope and faith then before. Aslan nodded and gave a lion smile.

"We'll talk later." I nodded and he went back into his tent. My brother touched my shoulder as he walked passed and followed Aslan.

"We must celebrate!" One of the centaurs shouted in delight as he grabbed onto my hand. I laughed as we spun around and danced in circles.

"Music! Food! The prophecy will soon come true!" He continued and everyone cheered.

I smiled as I watched him go off to where he was before and many people talking with smiles on their faces. I looked at Oreius and he was smiling too.

"Believer again? There was a time when you fully believed." He asked.

"I know. I don't know exactly what happened." I responded and sighed. "I still have my doubts… but I'm getting there…" I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: Thanks to Princess Lucy and King Caspian the Seafarer for the reviews. I just decided to put this second one up. I was debating about it, but I figured I might as well give it a go.

Chapter 2:

The snow had stopped. There were no flurries from the sky and the snow on the ground was beginning to melt. I opened my eyes as I let the cool air fill my lungs. I looked at the target as I placed the nock of the arrow on the string. I let my fingers graze the feathers on the end of the arrow as I pulled it back. I released the arrow and let my breath go as I watched it hit the bulls-eye, matching the six others.

"Well done…" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Lymal. A grin was on his face.

"I'm surprised you're not helping set up for the festival. You always love helping." He added.

"I just needed to get some things off my mind." I said as I put another nock of an arrow on the string. Lifting up the bow I aimed once again at the target. With one eye closed, I took in a breath. The arrow was released and it hit the bulls-eye again. My breathing became even again as I walked over to my brother.

"It is such a pity that your sword fighting isn't nearly as good as your archery." My brother said and laughed when I playfully hit him and smiled in return.

"Keep your words soft and sweet, you may regret them later." I threatened in a joking manner and smiled.

* * *

The festival started when the moon lit the sky. I danced gracefully on the balls of my feet around the fire as the music continued to play. There was chatter and laughter all around. Drinks and food served to every Narnian. Everyone was celebrating for the hope that was now about to become a reality. Some joined in dancing with me and others hummed along with the tune.

"Your name speaks the truth, for you truly are a beautiful dancer." (a/n: In elvish, Ama means beautiful and Tria means dancer) A Centaur said and kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and bowed to him.

The festival continued for a long time. Soon the party died out as the flame did. Guards went back to their posts and others went to sleep or carry on whatever was needed to be done before bed. I stood at the same edge as I did before looking out at the woods. I hoped they were ok. I was afraid that maybe they could have run into trouble. The white witch had her spies all around. What if one caught them? Time would tell. It would take them a few days to get here on foot. I'd be waiting for that moment.

I walked to my tent and let the flap close behind me as I walked in. I changed into my nightgown and laid wide awake in my bed. Narnia had become soundless. Nothing but the crackling of a low flame near by. I whistled the tune of the lullaby and waited. Light hoof beats could be heard a little while later. I saw the shadow outside of my tent and her head poked through.

"You should be sleeping…" Havain said and I smiled.

"I can't." I said as I stood up and walked to the entrance. I stroked the side of her face.

"I've been keeping an eye on the humans. They are still on there way as we speak. May be a day or two before they get here." She informed me.

I sighed in relief as she said so. "That is good to hear. I was beginning to worry." I replied.

"You should have more faith. Your spirits are the only ones I have notice are low. Others are thrilled and excited. They have more hope then ever. Yours just seems to be dwindling more with each passing day." Havain said as we began to walk around the camp.

"I don't know what is wrong with me Havain. Lately it has been hard for me to believe. It helped when I actually saw them, but when they started talking about refusing to help… that's when my hope started to fade again." I responded.

"They will help. They will change their minds. I know they will…" Havain said and I nodded.

"Maybe…" I answered.

We walked around the camp a couple more times before my mind was finally at rest. My eyes began to drift closed and I bid goodnight to Havain. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I woke, the sun began to poke out of the sky. I stepped out of my tent and realized the snow had melted completely. A warm breeze touched my skin and I smiled as I closed my eyes. They were close. They would be here by midday at least. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the river to bathe. The water was running smoothly and felt a lot warmer. When I finished, I changed, dropped off my clothes, and headed back to the archery training. There were a few others there, including Lymal.

"Hello brother." I smiled as he turned to me with a matching grin. His dark hair blew gently in the warm breeze.

"Beautiful weather isn't it… and the snow! It has melted! Aslan says its just the beginning." My brother grinned. "Have faith sister. Narnia is already beginning to change and it is because of the Daughters and Sons of Adam and Eve. They will help us." My brother said and I nodded to please him. Lymal hated to see me disappointed or down, just like any sibling.

"You didn't hear what they said in the woods." Is what I was thinking, but of course I'd never say.

I stood beside my brother and watched as he aimed and released his arrow. Most of his arrows were either two or three colors away from the bulls-eye.

"It is such a pity that your archery isn't nearly as good as your sword fighting." I mocked with a smirk.

"Let's spar." My brother said with a smirk as well and I hesitantly followed him. I was an alright sword fighter, but I could be a lot better. He took out his sword and I pulled both of mine out from their sheaths.

"You should already beat me. You have two swords and I have one." Lymal mocked playfully.

"haha, very funny." I said and he chuckled.

When we just circled for a bit, I growled and went after him. Our swords connected, the sound of metal clanking together filled our surroundings.

"Watch your feet!" He said as he almost tripped me. I growled lowly and slashed at him again almost getting him.

"Good!" He yelled. When he tried to slice at me again, I blocked and shoved him away. He grinned as he took a few steps back.

"I swear you're getting stronger each day." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

Many came to watch us as we continued fighting. It would continued with the repeated pattern of point for me point for him, until he finally knocked me on the ground. I landed with a thump and felt the point of his sword on my neck.

"Much improvement I must say." Lymal said and he helped me up.

"Thanks. Too bad I can't say that for you're archery." I remarked and grinned again.

Before he could protest with a witty remark the Narnian horn could be heard. We all looked towards the sound and then Lymal and I quickly looked at each other. His green eyes lit up and we raced towards the center of the camp. I stood beside Oreius and saw the same humans as before. I didn't actually notice that one of the sons of Adam was missing until now.

"We've come to see Aslan…" The son of Adam said raising his sword.

We all looked towards Aslan's tent and bowed before he came out. The son and daughters bowed also once Aslan came and faced them. I watched curiously at what was to happen next.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve and welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan questioned. I looked back at the humans.

"That's why we're here sir… We need your help." Peter said as they all stood.

"We had a little trouble along the way…" Susan added.

"Our brother has been captured by the white witch." Peter continued.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan questioned again.

"He… betrayed them your majesty." Beaver answered for them.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius said angrily and I looked up with him, my pale green eyes widening at his anger.

A snarl came from Aslan. "Peace Oreius. There must be an explanation" He added.

Peter looked hesitant. "Its my fault really… I was too hard on him." He said and sighed.

"We all were." Susan added as she put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir… Hes our brother." Lucy added.

"I know, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan replied sadly. "This may be harder than you think." He said and then looked towards me.

"Amatria, take the daughters of Eve to their tent and give them a change of clothes." I nodded and had the girls follow me.

"Are you… an elf?!" Lucy asked curiously in an excited manor after some silence.

"Lucy!" Susan said low.

"It's alright." I said while laughing a bit. "Yes I am." I added and Lucy grinned widely. "Here we are." I said as we reached the tent. "Your clothes should be on your beds. We have been expecting you." I said and grinned. They both smiled in return.

"I will be around if you need me. Feel free to explore, but don't wander off too far." I said and they nodded.

I bowed to them before leaving and walked around the camp. I walked to the edge I always go to and faced the woods as I whistled the tune again softly. Havain had obviously not been far, for she emerged from the woods only minutes after. She trotted to me gracefully and snorted when my hand touched the tip of her nose.

"I saw them arriving. I was on my way." She said.

"They are getting changed and settled." I said.

Havain turned her head and looked at one of the tents. I followed her gaze and saw the son of Adam, come into view from his tent. He paused as he caught Havain and I looking at him and stared back. His eyes connected with my own. No facial expression was changed. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. Much like I have been for a long time now. His eyes cast towards the ground and he continued walking as he headed towards one of the hills. That hill was one of my favorites. It showed all the tents plus in the distance, the castle Cair Paravel.

"He looks troubled… Maybe you should go talk to him." Havain suggested.

"My lack of faith would only make him worse." I said. Havain sighed in a horse manor and tossed her head back. "I don't want to disturb him." I said.

Havain stayed silent. She wanted to protest but knew it was best not to push it. Aslan came from a different direction and headed up the hill towards Peter.

"I will talk to him eventually, as soon as things become clearer for him. Right now Aslan's words are far better than my own…" I said patting Havain on the neck as I gazed up at Peter and Aslan on the hill…


	3. Chapter 3

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: Thanks again to Princess Lucy and King Caspian the Seafarer for the reviews. You're helping make my story better. Any other advice I would love. I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with the chapter. I may rewrite it, but tell me what you think.

Chapter 3:

Havain followed me around the camp as we walked silently. I was tempted to go back to the archery training. If I ever needed to clear my mind, that was how. Even though Havain stayed quiet, I knew she wanted me to open up to her more. The truth was, I never really opened up to anyone. Lymal was the only one I opened up to and tell whats going on in my mind. Sometimes there are even things I don't tell him.

"Lets go somewhere." I said as I climbed onto Havain's back.

"Where?" She asked.

"Anywhere… Just anywhere." I answered and she sped off. The wind going through my hair felt relaxing. We didn't get too far before we heard the sound of a horn. Havain stopped short almost causing me to fall off her back.

"What was that?" I asked. Havain snorted and turned quickly. She galloped back to the camp fast and followed the direction the sound of the horn came from. Havain and I reached Aslan, Peter, Susan, and Lucy by the water.

"…Knight of Narnia." I heard Aslan say when Havain stopped. I smiled as I looked at everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked and they nodded. I slid off of Havain's back.

"Have you seen Lymal?" I asked Aslan.

"He may be at the Archery training. If not I'm sure you will be able to find him." Aslan said.

"Who is Lymal?" Lucy asked.

"My brother. I can take you to meet him if you'd like." I said and she smiled and nodded. "You're all welcome to join." I added.

Just as Aslan had said, my brother was at the archery training. I knew he was trying to get better to beat me.

"There is not enough time in Narnia for you to get good at archery Lymal." I teased.

"Is that right?" Lymal asked turning his head to stare at me. He let his arrow go as he continued to look me in the eyes. My eyes followed the arrow to see him land in the bulls-eye.

"Lucky shot…" I mumbled. My mumbling caused him to laugh.

"Lymal, you know the Daughters and Son of Adam and Eve. Susan, Lucy, Peter, this is my brother Lymal." I introduced.

"It is an honor and a privilege your majesties." Lymal said and bowed.

"You can get some good practice here Susan. There are usually many here who can help you if you need it as well." I said.

"I'm sure it would do me some good to practice." She said and smiled.

"I'd like to see how you spar Peter. Give you some more practice with your sword." Lymal said. I had a feeling they were going to become friends.

I began to practice a bit until I heard something Lymal had said.

"… I know how you feel. Amatria always goes running off. Almost got herself killed. I don't think she ever thinks before she acts. Never thinks about how she is going to effect people." Those words stung my heart. It wasn't like I purposely set out to make him worry and hurt. I threw my bow down and glared at him as I shoved passed him to go to my tent, the hill, anywhere but here!

"Amatria!" I heard him shout to me but I continued to walk off.

I walked to the hill where I watched Aslan and Peter talk earlier. I sat down and pulled at the grass. A tear fell from my eye. Sometimes I wish I didn't do things so spontaneously. Something always seemed to go bad from it. I always ended up hurting or worrying Lymal too. Not once does he ever let me live it down. I don't think he meant for me to hear what he said to Peter, but I did. Its natural impulse for when you hear your name you start to listen to the rest. It is like when you completely zone out, but then hear your name and you snap back to reality. It wasn't my fault that I heard it. I partially blame being an elf and having awfully good hearing.

"A-are you alright…?" I heard a voice.

I quickly wiped away the tear and turned to see Peter.

"Yes." I said and looked back towards Cair Paravel.

We were silent for awhile and then he cleared his throat. Maybe to just stop the silence.

"You can sit if you'd like…" I said and he nodded.

"He didn't say those things to hurt your feelings." Peter said after a few moments when he sat down.

"He always does that. Tells people how much of a nuisance I am. How much I get into trouble. He never lets me forget how much I worry and pain him. Its not like I do it on purpose. I just… I don't know." I finished and sighed.

"Older siblings will always worry no matter what. Its our job." He said. I looked up to see him smiling and I gave him a small smile in return.

"I've always been so hard on Edmund. Now look what I've done." Peter said and looked on the ground.

"Its not your fault Peter. It was unfortunate for Edmund to have to meet her. To believe her… but they will get him back. He'll be here before you know it." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. I gave him a reassuring squeeze and he nodded.

"All of this because of the prophecy." I said and sighed. I got up and dusted myself off. I put my hand out to give him a hand, which he accepted. "You should try to get some rest. You look tired." I added.

Peter just laughed a bit. "I don't think I could even if I tried." He said and I smiled slightly. I started to go down the hill and then placed my right hand on his right shoulder. Peter looked into my eyes and I had to look up a bit from the height distance.

"He'll be ok." I said and gave a comforting smile. Peter returned it and nodded. I continued to head down the hill until the question that kept bothering me in the back of my mind appeared again. I bit my lip and turned back around hastily.

"Peter?" I called and he turned to face me again. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "When Edmund comes back here… You're not going to leave are you?" I asked.

Peter looked at me for a few moments and then looked at the ground as he began to think over what I asked.

"No. I will stay." He replied genuinely.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. We were silent and I could tell he was worrying about Edmund. I wanted to try to help him get things off his mind.

"Have…" Peter's eyes directed over to me. "…you ever rode on a unicorn before?" I asked with a smile. Peter gave me a questioning look but then smiled.

"No. Can't say I have." He said giving a small laugh.

I smiled in return and looked towards the woods. I whistled the Narnian lullaby and listened as it echoed in the sky. A loud whinny could be heard along with the sound of her rhythmic hoof beats. Peter's eyes widened as he saw her emerge from the woods. I don't think he realized that she was a unicorn earlier, although he must have been really sidetracked in order to miss a huge horn coming out of her forehead. Havain trotted over to us and stopped as my hand touched her back.

"Peter, this is Havain. Havain, this is Peter." I introduced.

"You're Majesty." Havain said and bowed her head in respect.

I jumped onto her back and looked back at Peter.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked and smiled. I held my hand out to him and he soon came forward and slid on behind me.

"I'd get use to riding bareback. I believe you'll be riding Havain more often, especially into battle." I said when we got himself comfortable.

"Isn't she your horse?" He asked puzzled. Havain snorted at the thought and I laughed.

"No. She doesn't belong to anyone. She is just a good friend to us all." I replied. "Hold on tight." I added. He hesitantly grabbed onto my waist, unsure at first, and then completely wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

We made it back to the camp and headed to our own tents. I knew he'd go see his sisters first though. I avoided eye contact with Lymal when I saw him and continued to my tent. I let the flaps shut behind me and walked over to my bed. I laid down and faced the side of the tent with my back to the doorway. I heard the flaps move again only moments later.

"You're avoiding me…" He said and I rolled my eyes as I kept my back to him.

I felt my bed sink down a bit. "I brought you food. I figured you'd be hungry." He continued. His voice was so soft. He sounded upset. I knew he felt bad, but I knew I was hurting more than him.

"Was it a nuisance to get my food too?" I spat as I refused to look at him.

"Amatria its not like that at all!" He said in his defense.

"Oh its not?!" I exclaimed as I sat up and looked at him. "I'm such a pain to have around. Why would doing something kind for me be any different?!" I shouted and stood up.

"I don't mean to make it sound bad…" Lymal said softly.

"Just like I don't mean to make you worry and pain!" I argued in response and went out of my tent.

"Edmund!" I heard Lucy yell. I looked in her direction and saw all the Pevensies looking up at Aslan and Edmund talking on a hill. I smiled and then decided to go searching for Oreius.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: Thanks to Packersgirl37 and King Caspian the Seafarer for the reviews. I'm kind of pushing things in the story back a bit. For example, when the White Witch calls the meeting. Just so I can add in a few of my own things. Also last little thing, I'm making my own land that's near Narnia for where Lymal and Amatria come from.

Chapter 4:

"Battle will be upon us soon. I can feel it." I said as I was sitting beside Oreius. He stayed quiet for awhile.

"It is indeed. Amatria maybe…" He stopped.

"What? What Oreius?" I asked when he wouldn't continue.

"No. Its not my place to say." He responded.

"Please." I said softly and he sighed.

"Maybe you should mend whatever problems you have with your brother now before…" He sighed and then continued. "Just in case, you never know what the future holds." I knew what he was getting at. I knew he was right. I nodded and headed off to find my brother.

Lymal was no where to be found. I searched for him at the sword training, archery field, his tent, everywhere! He was no where in sight. I sighed, defeated in my search, and walked to my hill. I was surprised when I saw Peter standing there looking over at Cair Paravel.

"Am I interrupting?" Peter turned in my direction and gave a small grin. I smiled in returned and bowed.

"Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane." I said and he smiled giving a bow in return. I looked over at Cair Paravel next to him as we stood in a comfortable silence.

"Is Edmund alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "He is resting now." I nodded in return.

"Are you and your brother alright now? I heard you two fighting…" I blushed in embarrassment. I was afraid of who else heard. Maybe that's how Oreius knew.

"I haven't talked to him yet. I was looking for him before I saw you. He was no where to be found though." I said and looked at Peter.

"Who is no where to be found?" I turned at the voice and saw it was my brother.

"You." I said softly.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Peter said and smiled slightly before leaving. My eyes stayed on him as he left and didn't leave until he was out of sight. What was with me?

"You know… I think he fancies you." My brother said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I looked back towards the tents.

"I think you fancy him as well." He spoke again.

"What?!" I snapped out of my gaze and looked at Lymal with an incredulous look.

"Don't deny it. You've been eyeing him since he got here. You just don't realize what you're doing. Plus you wouldn't stop looking at him just now." Lymal pointed out.

"I don't fancy Peter. Besides, once all this is done they are probably going to go back home. It is not like they need to stay after." I said crossing my arms.

My brother put his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to start another fight. I'm here to clear the air." My brother said calmly and I nodded.

"Look, the only reason I said those things was because I knew it would relate to how Peter was feeling. I know he feels the same worry about his brother and sisters that I do towards you. I never meant those words to harm you. They were just how I truly felt." He said his side of the story.

"I know, but you don't realize how I feel. I don't mean to cause so much trouble and to hurt you. I just don't think and that's my problem. I just act before I have the chance to think out any possible bad consequences. I'm sorry brother." I looked down at the ground.

Lymal took me into his arms and held me close. I hugged him tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." He apologized. "Amatria I…" He stopped, almost hesitant to finish.

"What?" I asked as I moved from his arms to look up at him.

"It is nothing. It can wait until later." He said and I didn't push it. I didn't want to start a fight when we just ended one.

"I think the fauns are planning on playing music tonight. You should teach Susan and Lucy to dance." Lymal said.

"Yeah, that will be fun. Also keep their minds off of things." I said and Lymal nodded.

"Maybe teach them some things before tonight." Lymal said.

* * *

I followed him to the sword fighting area where Edmund and Peter were practicing. Susan and Lucy sat close by watching the fight intently. I sat beside them as Lymal joined in on their fight.

"Tonight, the fauns will be playing music." I told Lucy and Susan.

"Like how Mr. Tumnus played for me?" Lucy asked.

"Probably exactly the same, did he play the Narnian Lullaby for you?" I asked and she nodded. She seemed sad and I couldn't help but feel bad for bringing it up. I knew she missed him and worried about him.

"Will they play other songs?" Susan asked quickly to change the subject.

"Of course. I was actually wondering something. You see, we always have dances to these songs, beautiful and graceful dances. Did you two want to learn some?" I asked and they both smiled at each other and then nodded quickly in excitement.

"That would be fun." Susan said with a genuine smile.

I began showing them some of the dance steps humming the song I was dancing to. They watched as I continued to hum the sound of the lullaby and dance to it. I heard Lucy giggle and I smiled as I looked at her.

"What is it Lu?" Susan asked.

"Peter is staring at her." Lucy continued to giggle. Susan and I looked over and saw Peter looking over as Lymal and Edmund fought.

I could see the blush forming on his face that no human eye could see at this distance.

"Uh… Let's get back to the dance." I said quickly as I looked away fast. I continued to show the various dances to Lucy and Susan. At the corner of my eye I could still see Peter looking at me, but this time Lymal's eyes occasionally looked over at me as words I could not hear left his lips.

* * *

(Short Peter's POV)

Edmund and I decided to practice sparring.

"Come on Ed!" I laughed taunting him as we continued to fight.

"Mind a third?" Came a voice growing nearer. Edmund and I looked over and saw Lymal.

"Sure." I responded.

We took turns with going against each other, Edmund and I first, then Lymal and me, and then Edmund and Lymal and so forth. I caught my breath as I watched Lymal and Edmund spar. Someone twirling caught at the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw it was Amatria. Susan and Lucy watched her attentively.

"She must be teaching them to dance." I thought to myself.

I didn't mean to stare but her dancing was mesmerizing. She danced so elegantly on the balls of her feet. I couldn't help but continue to watch her. She stopped abruptly and smiled at Lucy. I looked at Lucy and saw her giggling. My eyes drifted back to Amatria and she quickly looked at me, as did Susan. My cheeks began to burn up in embarrassment as I realized what Lucy was giggling about. Amatria looked away quickly and said something to Susan and Lucy which caught their attention again. She went back to dancing without giving me another glance.

"Now you know why her name is Amatria." Lymal said.

I gave him a questioning look and he chuckled a bit.

"In Elvish her name is _"Beautiful Dancer"_. She mesmerizes almost every creature when she dances. Turns them all head over heels." Lymal said.

"Is she with someone?" I asked and Lymal shook his head no.

"She was once in love. He was from our land, Eythertlarn, not far from Narnia. Baeltril was his name. His name means Guardian of Dancer. They were destined for each other. They knew it was love from the moment they laid eyes on each other. The time came when our land was going to war with another. Baeltril went beside me in battle while Amatria stayed at our home safely." Lymal paused as he looked at Amatria. The smile on her face, as she watched Susan and Lucy dance, could capture any man's heart.

"He was killed in battle. I tried to save him but… there was nothing I could do." Lymal said as he looked down at the ground. "It nearly killed her when she heard the news. She is better now, for it was many many years ago. I do still worry for her a lot. Sometimes I wonder if that's why she does so many spontaneous things. Maybe she…" Lymal refused to let himself finish that sentence.

"How about back to sparring." He said changing the subject. I let my eyes drift away from her and went back to the fight.

* * *

The moon was lit high in the sky. Guards stood at their posts while others gathered around a fire telling stories. I made my way over towards the fire from my tent but stopped when I saw Edmund and Peter's tent flap open. Peter emerged and our eyes caught. I looked away after a few moments and headed towards the fire. A faun smiled at me as I sat down beside him and I gave him a grin in return. Peter joined shortly after me, sitting beside his sisters and his brother.

The story had finished and everything was quiet. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard. The fauns began to play the lullaby and I stood watching the flames dance. I slowly rose to the balls of my feet and began to move elegantly to the sound of the song around the flames. I whistled the tune and waited to hear her rhythmic hoof beats. The lullaby still went in a slow and soothing pace.

I heard her soft whinny and her hooves slow to a walk as she came towards us.

I walked over to her outside of the circle of Narnians. Everyone's eyes followed to Havain and me. I bowed to her and she bowed after in return. She circled around me as I began to dance again. As the music sped up my dancing went faster and Havain's hoof beats followed in her dance around me (a/n: Obviously not actually dancing, I'm sure or at least hope you know what I mean). The song was at its fastest pace it goes. I spun around in circles, feeling the wind in my hair. The song abruptly stopped and I landed on my feet with grace as Havain reared into the air, neighing loudly and proudly.

I caught my breath and smiled as everyone around cheered and clapped. The other songs began to play and Susan and Lucy danced with each other. Others joined in their dance and laughter. Havain went with others to join in the music. I looked over at Peter who was sitting on the same rock, staring into the fire as he fiddled the cup in his hands with his fingers. I looked at him worriedly as I saw his expression. The serious look on his face reminded me of Baeltril. The thought scared me. Never have a seen someone who could have the same expression as he did. Especially seeing as in Peter was a human. The fire glowed in his eyes making him look all the more deep in thought.

I looked away quickly looking down into my drink. It had been a long time since I thought about Baeltril. Every time I thought about him, it brought back painful memories. My last words to him were horrid. I would never forgive myself for what I had said. I just wish I could have told him I loved him before he died, even if he already knew. I was just so mad with him and now I couldn't take anything back.

I looked back up from my drink and looked across at Peter. He was giving me the same worried glance I gave to him. I looked away sadly and stood. Lymal wasn't too far from where I sat. I went over to him and touched his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled until he saw my expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I'm going to go lay down." I said and he nodded.

"I'll be here or in my tent if you need me." He replied and I nodded. I walked passed my seat and looked back to where Peter was sitting.

Obviously feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up. We shared one last glance of the night before I completely turned my head and headed to my tent.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: Thanks to Packersgirl37 and King Caspian the Seafarer for the reviews. This chapter is just of Lymal and Amatria (with a bit of Peter). Just to give more information. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I wanted to get this chapter out and out of the way to get more back into the story. Also thinking of a possible name change. Yes? No? Tell me what you think.

Chapter 5:

"_You're not perfect. You can't do everything right." He spoke and laughed._

"_I should be able to…" _

"_But you can't. So stop trying." He spoke a little more stern._

My eyes shot open as sweat fell down from my forehead. I breathed in the warm air and laid still for awhile. I was tired but my eyes wouldn't close.

I sighed and sat up. The sun was barely rising yet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind and tree branches moving with it. I got dressed and left my tent in search for Lymal. I walked to his tent and found it empty.

"Where does he keep disappearing to?!" I spoke aloud annoyed.

I continued my search for him until I finally found him leaving Aslan's tent.

"There you are. What were you doing in Aslan's tent?" I asked.

"I had some things to discuss with him." He said plainly. He wasn't his high spirited self.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Its nothing. Really it isn't. Are you alright? You're never up this early." He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I answered. Then there was silence and a non-comfortable silence. "Lymal something is wrong. Please tell me." I begged and he just looked on the ground.

"I'm leaving sister." He spoke almost barely audible.

"What? When? Why?" I asked quickly after what he had said.

"I'm returning to Eythertlarn soon." Lymal answered. When he saw my face he quickly continued. "I have a wife Amatria. I love you, but I love her too."

I still couldn't speak. I was completely speechless. This wasn't making sense. Why was he leaving? What was I going to do without my brother? He was my rock. He is what kept me whole. He is the one who always loved me even for every mistake I ever made.

"Amatria please…Please say something." Lymal begged. His voice upset.

"How can you leave everyone? How can you leave us now?! These people are your family too!" I spoke angrily.

"I wanted to stay. Its Aslan's idea to send me so soon!" Lymal spoke in his defense.

"You haven't answered my other question! Why?" I snapped.

"She is pregnant Amatria. Ruama is pregnant." He answered calmly.

"You're going to be a father?" I asked stunned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Amatria, but I knew that if I told you you'd be mad at me for wanting to leave." He spoke.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"A month ago." He answered honestly. My eyes widened.

"That is why I have to go. She needs me. I know the Narnians need me too… but they have you." He said.

"I'm not you Lymal! I'm not a warrior. The only talent I have is dancing. Well besides archery, but you know even if I act strong, I'm always deathly afraid of battles." I spoke and looked down.

"The ones who hold the biggest fear, are the ones who should be feared the most." Lymal said.

"Will I see you again?" I asked looking up to him with tears in my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms holding me tight. "Of course." He said not letting go. I held onto him just as tight.

"If you didn't love it so much here I'd say you could come home too." He said softly as we stayed in each others arms.

"You know I can't Lymal." I said and he didn't respond. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Narnia is my home now." I continued. "I will come see you though."

"I will come see you as well." He said.

He looked away from me and towards Aslan's tent. I followed his gaze and saw Peter heading towards Aslan's tent. He looked over, catching eyes with me a moment as he continued walking. I looked away just as fast as he did.

"Whats with you two?" Lymal asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've both been acting awkwardly around each other." He answered.

I sighed and answered unwillingly. "Nothing has happened between us. Its just… Lymal I looked at him from across the fire last night and he had the same expression as Baeltril. I've never seen anyone who could have the same look when deep in thought." I said. "Not only that. He almost has the same eyes. I just, I don't know." I said and Lymal smiled at me.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well its really nothing. I mean you've never liked my opinions anyway." He said and chuckled a bit.

"Come on. Tell me." I said and his smile made me smile.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe that explains why you fancy him." He said and I smacked him on the arm.

"I do not fancy him!" I exclaimed and Lymal laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry Amatria, but it is far too much fun to tease you." Lymal chuckled softly. "On a serious note though…" He said and I could tell he was serious. "I'm not saying to forget Baeltril, but… maybe its time for you to move on. You know he wouldn't want you to be miserable all your life. We may live long, but we don't live forever."

"I know." I said and looked down.

"Hey…" Lymal said and raised my head up. "He loved you and no matter what you said to him he still loved you. Before the battle, he talked so much about you. How much he loved and cared for you. You already know he died bravely. He… He saved my life. He wants you to be happy."

A tear escaped my eye and I flew into Lymal's arms again. "I love you Lymal. Just always remember that ok?" I said and he chuckled.

"Of course. I love you always even if you do almost get yourself killed." He said and it was my turn to laugh. "Which by the way please don't put yourself into harms way please. You'll end getting Peter killed in the process too probably." He said in a serious tone.

"Peter? What would he have to do with anything?" I questioned. "Well seeing as in I won't be here. Peter agreed to help look after you." He responded.

"I can take care of myself." I said crossing my arms.

"I beg to differ." Lymal said with a snort.

"Alright, so _maybe_ I get into tight spots sometimes. I can take care of myself though. You can't completely deny me that." I spoke stubbornly.

"True, but you could have more precaution." Lymal said and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said and smiled as well.

Lymal looked at Aslan's tent. "Just remember what I said little sister."

I knew what he was talking about. I just didn't know if it was something I'd actually listen to.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Winter Light

In the Winter Light

Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amatria, Havain, Lymal, and any other character I add. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Author Note: I seriously did not think it would take me this long to update. I have been lagging on all of my stories. Really sorry about that! I really enjoy writing this story so I am going to keep this one up. I'll try to update more frequently. Also I don't remember if I said this or not, but I'm probably going to be doing a mixture of the book and the movie, which I pretty much have been doing. One last little thing which I also don't know if I mentioned is I'm going to be doing a sequel to this which will take place in Prince Caspian. No title has been selected yet. Oh and sorry its short I wanted at least one out! Need to re-read what I have, watch a bit of the movie, and read a bit of the book so I can get it accurate. Thanks for all of your patience! Thanks to King Caspian the Seafarer, Packersgirl37, and Sadie.

Chapter 6:

I watched as Lymal began his journey back home. He refused to let anyone join him as guardians. Lymal was usually a one man adventurer anyway. "Are you alright?" A voice spoke behind me. I quickly wiped away my tears, never turning, knowing it was Peter behind me.

"Yes." I spoke softly as I watched Lymal disappear into the trees.

Peter just stood beside me. I knew he wanted to comfort me but he didn't know what to say. He hesitantly put an arm around my shoulder and my head fell into his chest as more tears fell. He wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him. It wasn't the same feeling that I got from Baeltril, but it was still a good feeling. He has this effect that could calm me. I'm not exactly sure how he does it, but its soothing.

"What will I do without him Peter?" I sobbed.

"You'll see him soon." He replied.

I stood up and looked at Peter as I wiped away some tears.

"Oh just look at me…" I laughed slightly. "I'm supposed to be staying strong and I'm crying anyway."

Peter gave a soft smile as he wiped away a tear that fell half way.

"I'm going to need your help." He said honestly.

"I'm going to need yours as well." I replied. Looking at him just made my heart wretch, only because Peter more and more reminded me of Baeltril.

"I have to be honest though Peter, its hard to be around you." I said.

A look of pain covered his face as he looked away from me and at the ground.

"Not in the way you think. It's not that I don't like you its just…" I stopped and he looked up at me. He deserved an explanation.

"It's a long story… We should sit." I started and he nodded.

"Being an elf means that we can live a painfully long time. Only death can stop our pain. There has been a pain that has grown inside of me that has been there for far too many years. I had a husband once. His name was Baeltril. He was a handsome man. He was very strong, very brave, a born leader, but even he had a weakness. He let small things take over him. It was a fate love. We were meant to fall in love. We fell in love as children, grew up and fell more in love. Soon we married and were married for almost eight hundred years. He died in battle. It was the battle that we got in a fight because he wouldn't let me fight. Its all my fault he died." I picked at the grass. I looked up at Peter and saw that his eyes had never left me.

"Some believe that it was also fate that he died; its fate that I lost him." I added.

Peter gave me a confused look and I knew I'd have to go deeper.

"With us, we believe that some have deeper fates. Some have two fated lovers. In order to find the better fated love, the other has to die. If the first love didn't die, then it means that they never had a second love. When Baeltril died, my people believe that there is another fated love for me. I just don't believe it. I suppose that's why I never remarried." I explained.

"How old are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Nine hundred and seventy six." I answered and Peter's eyes widened.

"I'm actually considered young if you can believe that." I said and Peter smiled.

Peter's smile made my heart leap. A unique feeling I never felt before.

"What about Lymal?" Peter asked.

"One thousand exactly." I answered.

"Why is it hard to be around me?" Peter asked. He looked at me with a puzzled look and I watched him for a few moments.

I now understood what Lymal was trying to get across to me. He believes that Peter is my second fated love. That is why he made Peter my guardian. He isn't Baeltril and he may not be exactly like him, but he fits me. He _completes_ me. Could I honestly believe that though? Could I chance it?

"You remind me of Baeltril." I answered and kept my eyes locked onto his.

"Is that bad?" He asked. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Do you believe I can do this? Do you believe I can help save Narnia?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're scared." He looked at me and swallowed. "The ones filled with rage get blinded. The ones filled with fear will do anything. The ones who are afraid are the ones who need to be feared. You may not see it Peter, but you're a born leader. I see it in you everyday. You and your brother and sisters are going to free our land. You'll help the Narnians and you will forever be Kings and Queens of Narnia just as it is planned." I said.

"Fate?" He asked and I nodded.

"Its your fate and destiny, Sir Peter Wolfs-bane to become High King." I said.

"The prophecy." We said and smiled at the same time.

I didn't know if Lymal knew anything for a fact or if he was going on a gut feeling, but his words were starting to affect me. Could it be true that Peter was my second fated love?


End file.
